


Power

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Power

There was a time when Stella would have thought such a position would be degrading. Now she’s quickly abandoned that thought, not just because the guys practically worship her when they have sex (the pedestal thing may be unacceptable outside the bedroom, but she’s okay with it inside), but because she feels like she’s the one in control here, stretched out across the bed and having the time of her life.

She closes her eyes and takes it all in, the sound of Kowalski moaning as she slides her tongue up and down his cock, the taste of him and the feel of Vecchio thrusting into her, his hands gripping her hips and his own panting seeming to match the rhythm. She can feel the sweat trickle down her back and the slow buildup to what will surely be a monster orgasm.

Stella decides that she stands corrected.


End file.
